powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tactical Genius
The power to have infallible tactics and strategy. Advanced version of Tactical Analysis. Also Called *Absolute Strategies/Tactics *Flawless Strategist/Tactician *Master Tactical Analysis *Omnicompetent Strategist/Tactician *Perfect Strategist/Tactician *The Grand Strategy Capabilities The user has a genius level of strategy and tactics, able to see through all angles/information/patterns/perceptions of any subject, conflict, condition, environment, etc. This gives them the ability to come up with plans/actions that will guarantee victory and make the wisest/optimal strategic and tactical decisions for the short and long term. They can consider all effects and outcomes, anticipate all obstacles, seize all opportunities, adjust effectively to any situation, manipulate all circumstances to their optimal benefits, and making the most out of anything around him to achieve their goals. Applications *Accelerated Probability/Causality Perception *Apathy *Efficacy Intuition *Enhanced Calculation *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Charisma *Enhanced Improvisation *Enhanced Perception *Enhanced/Supernatural Preparedness *Enhanced Response *Error Prevention *Foolproofness Inducement *Hypercompetence **Detail Intuition **Hyper Instincts **Pattern Sense *Hypercognition *Hyper Mind *Infinite Resourcefulness *Intuitive Precognition *Logic Intuition *Situational Synchronicity *Panmnesia *Path to Victory *Psychological Intuition **Psychological Combat *Tactical Analysis **Defeat Inducement **Victory Inducement *Strategy Adaptation Associations *Causality Perception *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Intelligence *Infinite Experience *Intuitive Precognition *Logic Manipulation *Strategy Manipulation **Game Theory Manipulation **Path to Victory *Trickster *Ultimate Invincibility *Victory Manipulation Limitations *Cannot outsmart Omniscience, Omnicompetence, Omnichronal Perception. *May take time and careful thinking. *May be vulnerable to Absolute Unpredictability. *Can still be outsmarted by better use of this power. *Weak against Strategy Manipulation. Known Users See Also: The Strategist Gallery File:Ai_no_kusabi_aizen.jpg|Aizen Sousuke (Bleach) is one of the greatest tactical geniuses in the world, effortlessly planning and manipulating almost everything and everyone. Urahara is a genius.png|Kisuke Urahara (Bleach) can think 1000 steps ahead in a fight, and is the only person Aizen acknowledges as his intellectual superior. Batman.jpg|Bruce Wayne/Batman (DC Comics) Sadao Maou.jpg|Sadao Mao/The Devil (The Devil is a Part-Timer!) possesses great tactical ability that allowed him to unite the demon clans and take over Ente Isla. Thel 'Vadam.jpg|Thel 'Vadam's (Halo) tactical genius allowed him to be the youngest Sangheili to become Supreme Commander of the Covenant navy. File:Emir kara sevda.jpg|Emir Kozcuoglu (Kara Sevda) is genius strategical mastermind able to scheme up and control all events of the whole series, always 10 moves ahead of everyone, and all outcomes benefit him to win, even his own death. Rin Shou Jo Kingdom.png|Blessed with both intellect and courage, Rin Shou Jo, the Phantasmal General of Zhao's Three Great Heavens (Kingdom) was one of the State of Zhao's greatest tacticial-based Great Generals. Ri Boku Kingdom.png|The man who surpassed Ou Ki and Geki Shin as the Strongest General of the Warring States Era, Ri Boku of Zhao's Three Great Heavens (Kingdom) is the State of Zhao's greatest tactician and strategist. Shou Hei Kun, the Chief (Kingdom).png|Shou Hei Kun, the Chief of Qin's Military Affairs (Kingdom) Kyou Kai's Insight Kingdom.png|Kyou Kai (Kingdom) Ou Sen Kingdom.PNG|Possessing great levels of insight, Ou Sen (Kingdom) has the ability to predict his opponent's moves. Due to his cautious nature, his tactics shared many similarities to the legendary Great General Haku Ki's warfare. Kan Ki the Beheader Kingdom.jpg|Never formally studying strategy, Kan Ki, the Beheader (Kingdom) is a genius prodigy at warfare who has never lost a single battle because of his unique and unorthodox tactics. Ka Rin, the Heroic Woman Commander of the Land of Chu Kingdom.png|Ka Rin (Kingdom) Doctor Doom, the Tactical Madman.jpg|Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom (Marvel Comics) File:Callisto_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Callisto (Marvel Comics) File:Samuel_Sterns_Leader_(Earth-616)_from_Incredible_Hulk_Vol_1_603.jpg|Samuel Sterns/The Leader (Marvel Comics) possesses enhanced intuition, pattern solving, information storage and retrieval, and logical and philosophical structuring. sora (no game no life).jpg|Sora (No Gmae No Life) is master strategist and mathematic genius, who can easily manipulate everyone around him, and win almost every fight before even fighting. shiro (no game no life).jpg|Shiro (No Game No Life), Sora's younger adopted sister, is a math genius and master at chess... no game no life.jpg|...together, they were able to defeat in a chess game God himself, and after entering into his realm, became the king and queen of an entire kingdom of their own. Komei uniform.png|Komei (One Piece) is a Marine who is very cunning and creates a multi layered plans earning him the title 'Genius Tactician' he was able to capture most of the Straw Hats and corner Monkey D. Luffy into a almost deadly situation. File:Watchmen-ozymandias-431.jpg|Ozymandias (Watchmen) Mat the Gambler.jpg|Mat Cauthon (The Wheel of Time), through the memories he has access to, was able to strategize to such a degree that he could outthink the Forsaken General Demandred. ShogiMaster.png|Shogi Master (Valkyrie Crusade) is brave and fearless, and always wins with levelheaded tactics. File:Xuan_Nu_(Valkyrie_Crusade).png|Xuan Nu (Valkyrie Crusade) a master strategist and tactician. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:War Powers Category:Brain Functional Powers Category:Intuition Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Smart Powers Category:Galleries